The Family History of Ambural Dumbledore
by Le Rveur
Summary: Just her brief history. I don't know how many enjoy made up characters, but i worked hard on Ambural. R&R PLEASE!!


This is a story about the beginning of my character I role played in a Harry Potter chat. I do not own Harry Potter, at all, though I wish I did. I do however, own the supporting characters I have made up so that my character fits. I don't know how many people like original character stories, so please R&R and let me know what you think.  
  
  
A long time ago, before Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts, he was a young man. A young man in love. He was happily loving a woman unknown by anyone. She was a mystery. One day she disappeared, leaving Albus heartbroken. But one cold December, before Yule, he found a baby laying in a basket on his door step. Curious, he brought the baby in out of the cold. Albus picked the tiny baby out of the basket and a slip of paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and read it. Albus read it over several times, trying to comprehend what was written on the paper. In scribbled hand writing, the letter read, "Albus, Your son, Adrius. Take care of him, for I cannot. One day we shall meet again. Signed, Your Love." He looked down at the boy. His boy. Adrius. And just then the baby opened his eyes. Sure enough, the baby boy had his crystal blue eyes. And on his head was soft blond curls, much like Albus's own. He hugged his child and vowed to take care of him in hopes he would soon have his love back. And thus, Adrius was the next generation.  
As Adrius got older, the position of headmaster was passed down to Albus. And by the age of 15, a 5th year, Adrius was an icon. He was the headmaster's son and gorgeous. Golden curls that he kept like the Greeks and piercing blue eyes, just like his father's. He was a lively boy and was very popular with the girls, but on his last year, he met with a quiet girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Heather Cunningham, daughter of a rich Scot, Angus Cunningham. She tamed him, and set him on the track to success. After Hogwarts he joined the Ministry. Not soon afterwards, their first and only son, Angus, was born.  
Angus Dumbledore was a bright boy. He had his fathers blond curls, which he kept shoulder length, and a mix of both his parents eyes. They were a most peculiar shade of blue-green. And those eyes caught the attention of a rich French girl from Beauxbaton, Nicolette Andrique, who then considered looking into Angus Dumbledore. She had dark hair and green eyes. At first the attraction was merely physical, but then, after getting to know each other, they knew they were meant to be. Finally after their 7th year at Hogwarts, Angus proposed and they were married. They traveled to America to be with Nicolette's mother's parents and start a school for magic in America. Not a year later after they moved there, they had their first and only daughter, Ambural.  
A year after her birth, is when Voldermort came into the picture. A month before Harry Potter survived, Ambural's grandparents, Adrius and Heather Dumbledore were killed by Death Eaters. Albus Dumbledore was heartbroken. To keep his grandfather company through the mourning, Angus and his family moved back to England. Soon after Ambural's 4th birthday, Death Eaters once again came into the Dumbledore household and took the lives of Angus and Nicolette Dumbledore. Albus was enraged. After Ambural's parent's deaths, it started a chain reaction. A few days after their deaths, Ambural's grandfather, Jean-Claude II was put into an institution, for he had gone insane after his youngest and only daughter's death. Also after that, many of her other relatives began dying also.  
Ambural moved into her grandmother Sarah's (Nicolette's mother) home where her uncles lived for the time being, taking care of their mother. They were bitter towards Ambural, for being a Dumbledore, claiming she'd bring death to them all. Ambural grew up, into a beautiful girl. She brought tears to her grandmother's eyes, for she was the exact image of her mother. Though she had more auburn hair, from her father's side of the family, and her father's piercing eyes; they were and awkward shade of olive green. When Ambural was 13, she grandmother died of a heart attack. From there she was forced into the custody oh her Uncle, Jean-Claude III, who now lived in France. Ambural learned French and was put into Beauxbatons. On the summer of her 6th year, Albus Dumbledore showed up at her front step and claimed custody of Ambural. Jean-Claude couldn't have been happier to get her off her hands. So Ambural was brought back to London, where she was to start her 1st year of Hogwarts, but her 6th year of schooling. 


End file.
